


Broken

by YukiPage27



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Companion Piece, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiPage27/pseuds/YukiPage27
Summary: Dreams of Christmas enhance your intense longing for your loved ones. It's up to Darkiplier to hold you together, using any means necessary.





	Broken

Most of the time, especially during the festive season, you like nothing better than to curl up in a fuzzy blanket with a good book. Not only is your quiet apartment illuminated by the lamp in the corner, but also by the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. It is almost time for your roommate to come home, and you can’t wait to celebrate the holidays with her. Ever since you moved in with her, it’s been a tradition for the both of you to spend a little more time together than usual. Rustling sounds from under the tree catch your attention. A smile graces your face as you see your cat Oreo batting playfully at one of the ornaments. The tiny furball is enthralled with her newfound “toy,” bounding back and forth under the tree as she grasps at the low-hanging bauble with her delicate paws. You stifle a giggle at the kitten’s antics. Your laughter turns to a gasp as Oreo finally manages to get ahold of the decoration, pulling it off the tree. It shatters on the hardwood floor, the colorful shards scattered among the brightly wrapped presents.

“Oh, no! Look at what a mess you’ve made, girl,” you gently admonish your cat as you hoist her off of the the ground into your arms. In all honesty, you don’t have the heart to be too harsh on Oreo; she’s just too cute. Setting her on the couch, you fetch a broom and dustpan. You plop down on the floor, carefully avoiding the sharp pieces, and sweep up the damage. You hear your front door open and the jingling of keys.

“I’m home!” croons the melodic voice of your roommate. She laughs and you crane your neck to look at her standing behind you.“What are you doing? Sneaking peeks at the presents while I’m gone? Shame on you.”

“Actually, I’m cleaning up a mess that this little one made.” You gesture to Oreo, sitting in your blanket, obviously enjoying your residual body heat.

“Oh, is that so?” Your roommate situates herself beside you. “We’re raising a little troublemaker aren’t we; next thing you know, Oreo’s going to knock down the whole tree!” Peals of laughter ring from you and your friend. You feel so warm and loved, surround by your two best friends in the whole world.

Much like the ornament, the illusion shatters as soon as your eyelids flutter open. You stare into the dark room, panicked and confused. Only after a few seconds do your memories come rushing back. You are in Mark Fischbach’s house. Darkiplier, a being from another dimension, had possessed Mark’s body and kidnapped you. For many weeks since, your nightmares had become increasingly bad and you could hardly eat. This is the first good dream you’ve had in so long. So, why do you feel like crying?

You shift around on the couch, trying to make yourself more comfortable. Earlier in the night, a lack of sleep drove you from the bedroom that Dark had provided for you to the living room. It looks like the change of location helped your slumber, but now you almost wish you hadn’t fallen asleep at all. Suddenly, you notice two red, glowing eyes staring at you through the black. You bolt upright. “Dark? Is that you?”

“ **It is indeed.** ” Darkiplier’s deep voice answers you. “ **I was just checking on you. You must have had a pleasant dream; you were smiling in your sleep.** ”

”Yeah…” You sigh. “I guess.”

His next question surprises you. “ **What was it about?** ” You really have no choice but to answer.

“I was dreaming about last Christmas. That’s strange, isn’t it? It’s not even December. Anyway, my cat broke an ornament. When my roommate came home from work, she started teasing me.” You wrap your arms protectively around yourself. “I felt so happy.”

“ **If you felt happy, then why are you crying now?** ” Dark inquires calmly. You reach up to your face and feel the moisture on your cheek. You hadn’t even noticed.

“How did you…”

“ **My vision is perfect, even in the dark. I will repeat my question: why are you crying?** ”

“I just… I miss them. I miss my cat, I miss my friend. She’s away on a trip; she probably doesn’t even know I’m gone.” You scoff bitterly. “And Oreo’s probably d-dead because I’ve been away for so long.” The scoff devolves into a sob. “I don’t want to be here anymore!” You cry out. “I want to go home!” Your sobbing reaches a crescendo, so you can no longer articulate words.

Dark weighs his options. While he has never experienced Christmas on his own world or in Mark’s body, he knows even the thought of it tends to make humans extremely sentimental. He isn’t exactly sure what to do in this situation. All he knows is that you are breaking apart in front of him, and if he doesn’t do something about it, you may never be useful to him again. So, he makes a risky move. He teleports from his chair to right beside you on the couch. You flinch away involuntarily, but he ignores that. He pulls you closer, holding you tightly against his chest. For a moment, you freeze. Then, you decide that nothing matters anymore. You clutch his torso as if it’s the only thing holding you together, which in fact it is. Your weeping grows even more violent.

“ **Shhh. It is ok. Everything will be alright,** ” Dark murmurs as he strokes your hair. You can feel the rumbling of his voice through his chest, pacifying you. When you’ve calmed down some, he speaks in a soothing tone. “ **I will not pretend to know how you feel. I have never missed my home; your world is so much better. When I was separated from Mark’s body, however, there was nothing that I would not do to gain it back. That is how I could relate to what you are feeling. And…** ” He falls silent for a while, as if pondering something. You begin to think that he’s never going to continue. Then his voice breaks the silence once more. “ **And if you were to leave me, I suppose I would miss you as well,** ” he admits.

You feel conflicted. This is the person who’s holding you hostage, who put you through psychological torture. Yet here he is, comforting you and trying to relate to you; and you’re relying on him. It is so horribly ironic that you wanted to laugh and start crying again at the same time. You do neither of those things, but choose to remain silent. “ **Look at me.** ” You shake your head no. Dark tries to pry you off of him as gently as he can, but you press your head even harder into his side. He sighs. “ **What is wrong?** ”

“I’m disgusting,” you sniff and say huskily. While you were crying, your nose was running freely. Snot still seeps down your face and is surely soaked into the fabric of Dark’s suit jacket. Dark pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and slides it into your hand. You quickly turn away from him, cleaning your face and blowing your nose. When you finish, you comply to his demands. He can see you staring back at him, with swollen and puffy eyes, as clearly as if the room were lit. With the pads of his thumbs, he tenderly wipes away the last of your tears.

He cups both of your cheeks with his palms, and bends his head down to meet yours. Your foreheads touch and you can feel his warm breath against your face. You’ve never been this close to him before; you can hardly breathe. His ruby eyes mesmerize you, and you can’t look away. “ **You are not disgusting,** ” he whispers faintly. “ **You are human. Fragile and strong, delicate and sturdy; you withstand hurricanes and avalanches, but it only takes a few tears to rip you apart.** ” He caresses your cheek, his finger ghosting lightly over your skin. Shivers run all throughout your body. “ **My gift to you, one of the most interesting examples of the human race, is to put you back together. I hope it was acceptable.** ” You nod mutely. He leans back and releases you. He starts to get up, but, before you can think about it, you catch his hand.

“Stay,” you say quietly, averting your eyes. “Just for tonight.” He sits back down and before he can protest, you lower your head into his lap. You cover yourself with the blanket and close your eyes. “It was a good Christmas gift,” you mumble deliriously before drifting off to sleep, exhausted from crying. Dark sighs heavily. He had pulled it off. Whatever emotional repercussions this night may have for her, it was all worth it to keep her whole. Wholeness, he figures, is all he can ask from her. For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for all of the "Antithesis" fans that I wrote on a whim, as well as just being a generally nice fic for everyone else. While it is set in the "Antithesis" universe (after Amy's visit and before Antisepticeye arrives), I wouldn't consider it canon. It's a bit 'o fluff to show my appreciation for y'all, and to add to the distressingly empty Darkiplier/Reader tag. Merry Christmas everyone, thanks for reading :)


End file.
